1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a flexible labeling system, and more particularly, pertains to a labeling system which identifies magazines, photo albums, file folders, wire coil bound documents, plastic comb bound documents and other narrow documents which have a spine that is too small for recognizable print.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art labeling systems provided a labeling means in which an adhesive pocket for labels is applied directly to the spine of ring binders and other such thick documents. There are also labeling systems which are secured to the front and open sides of a file, album or document. Clearly what is needed is a labeling system for the spines of narrow documents which is easily readable when resting upright on a shelf and also which flexes when the document is opened to prevent damage to the document and the label.